


Подарок на день рождения

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Как-то на день рождения Барри пожелал чуть больше, чем обычно… И забыл. А Снарт запомнил.





	Подарок на день рождения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для "Майский фестиваль-2018"
> 
> Выпавший ключ: Больше двух (групповой секс, секс в общественном месте, наблюдение, думать о другом во время секса и т.д.)

— Он знал, на что шел, Циско! А значит, имел место преступный умысел. — Барри ввалился в квартиру глубоко за полночь, мечтая упасть в кровать и уснуть. — И вообще, поговори на эту тему с Сесиль. Она юрист и лучше нас разбирается в уголовном праве. — Циско в телефоне возмутился, что для таких мелочей необязательно дергать Сесиль. А Барри скривился, посмотрев на дисплей: — Почему ты так переживаешь за этого мету? 

Циско заверил, что не переживает. Потом еще раз заверил и даже деланно посмеялся. Под его заверения Барри успел напасть на холодильник и смести все съедобное, почистить зубы, снять одежду и затолкать ее в корзину для грязного белья. Затем он протяжно зевнул и пожелал Циско спокойной ночи. А потом еще раз пожелал спокойной ночи и сбросил звонок. Чего Барри точно не хотелось, так это висеть на телефоне до утра. Потому что он хотел спать и отложить до следующего дня все важные и не очень разговоры. А еще Барри знал, что если Циско не остановить, — тот на самом деле мог протрепаться ни о чем до самого рассвета. А все потому, что любит кофе, пьет его в немереных количествах и способен бодрствовать ночи напролет. А потом отсыпаться в своей лаборатории.

Новый мета, внезапно решивший заявить о себе, своими бесконечными хохмами и самоуверенностью напоминал Барри Трикстера. А невзрачным самодельным костюмом с капюшоном, надвинутым на лоб, — Крысолова. Возможно, нового мету Циско знал, но не хотел признаваться. Возможно, Циско просто стало скучно. Но кто ему доктор? Пусть лучше достает этим вопросом Сесиль. А Барри хотя бы выспится.

Не включая свет, он проскочил в спальню и только приготовился с наслаждением улечься в позе морской звезды, раскинув руки и ноги, как увидел, что половина кровати занята. Лен, скотина, вернулся и даже не позвонил! Не сбросил сообщение. Никак не предупредил. 

Покачав головой и усмехнувшись, Барри осторожно пробрался под одеяло, поближе к спящему Лену, умостил голову на подушке так, чтобы касаться носом его затылка, и провалился в сон. Фантазируя о том, какой разнос устроит Лену поутру. Пристыдит и шантажом вынудит не забывать про сообщения и напоминания. Ну, или сам попросит Гидеон присылать уведомления.

Вопреки фантазиям и мыслям о сладкой расправе над Леном, во сне Барри умудрился попасть в… Лапы? Лианы? Да, огромные, покрытые влагой, гибкие лианы странного растения, явно внеземного происхождения, тянулись к Барри фиолетовыми ветвями, похожими на щупальца осьминога, а он бегал кругами, прилагая все усилия, чтобы не увернуться, и бросал молнии в особо ретивые отростки. Правда, это его не спасало. 

— Прекрати бить меня током, — заговорило растение голосом Лена, спеленало лианами Барри по рукам и ногам и укусило за ухо. 

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Барри заворочался, понимая, что это просто Лен прижал его к себе. В полусне он облапал Лена в ответ и уткнулся носом ему в шею. Но у того, похоже, имелись свои планы на дальнейшее, потому что Лен вывернулся из ленивых объятий и скользнул вдоль тела Барри к изножью кровати.

— Вернись, — не слишком внятно пробормотал Барри, похлопав по подушке рядом со своей головой, но именно в этот момент Лен запустил руку ему между ног и припал губами к одному из сосков, вылизывая и прикусывая, давая понять, что выспаться ночью Барри не светит.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — длинно выдохнул Барри.

Закусив губу, он стряхнул с себя остатки мутного сна про похотливое растение, выгнулся, ощущая, как два увлажненных пальца проникли в него и принялись ласкать изнутри, и вжался спиной в чью-то грудь.

— Мы?

— Что за черт?! — застыв в ужасе, Барри сообразил, что это ни разу не сон. В их с Леном постели находился кто-то третий. Доля секунды? Больше? Барри хватило, чтобы понять. Но этого времени хватило и на то, чтобы одна рука того, кто сзади, скользнув по боку, сжала вставший член Барри, а пальцы второй, пронырнув под шеей, обхватили его за подбородок. Привычно-властно. Жадно и по-собственнически. До искр из глаз знакомо.

— Тише, не взорвись от новых ощущений, — прошептал Лен ему на ухо. Сзади. Из-за спины. 

Барри, который только что намеривался быстрее пули выскочить из постели, покрутил головой, с трудом различая силуэты в полумраке спальни. Спереди Лен, ухмыляясь, сосал и вылизывал кожу у него груди, его пальцы ритмично двигались в заднице Барри. А сзади еще один Лен, не прекращая дрочить в кулаке член Барри, недвусмысленно притирался своим членом к его пояснице, размазывая по коже предэякулят. И эта картина почему-то успокоила быстрее, чем если бы Барри увидел двух Ленов прямо перед собой и не в такой двусмысленной обстановке. 

В постели Барри обычно хватало одного Лена. При всей приобретенной неуемности — спасибо спидфорсу. И одного-двух, трех или более заходов за ночь. Как и пробуждения на уделанных спермой простынях, завтрака на скорую руку и еще пары-тройки перепихов в течение дня. Но то, что происходило сейчас, не оставляло простора для фантазии или способности воспринимать больше эмоций. Куда уж больше? Достаточно и того, что их трое в одной постели. Непривычно, незнакомо, непросто, не слишком естественно, в чем-то ненормально и еще много всевозможных «не». 

Барри мог возмутиться — он на тройничок вроде как не подписывался. Но обманывать себя не видел смысла — сам не так давно размышлял о чем-то таком. Из категории «не». А тут Лен. И сбывающаяся фантазия. Почему бы и нет? Решив плыть по течению, Барри расслабился и, облизнув пересохшие губы, опустил одну ладонь на ежик коротких волос Лена спереди, а другую завел назад, прихватив за затылок Лена сзади.

— Снова угнал челнок с Вейврайдера? — он хотел подколоть, но не вышло — вопрос прозвучал слишком задушено и жалобно. А еще очень глупо.

Естественно, что он остался без ответа — ответ был очевиден.

Чтобы стало удобнее, Барри поднял ногу и устроил ее на плече Лена. Чем тот не преминул воспользоваться. Барри понятия не имел, что у того на уме, но сам уже почти кипел, обливаясь потом, подаваясь на пальцы и вбиваясь в кулак. Понимая, что сил не хватит на полноценный секс, он вот-вот кончит. И Лен, как назло, подводил к этому, не размениваясь на долгие предварительные ласки. Не дразнил, потирая пальцами уздечку, не пережимал основание члена, оттягивая финиш. Окружил собой и спереди, и сзади, удерживая и в то же время толкая вперед, в водоворот ощущений, ослепляющего жара и острого наслаждения.

— Лен! — вскрикнул Барри, выплескиваясь на живот одного из них. — Я… — Широкая ладонь закрыла ему рот, не дав договорить. Вымазав руку в его сперме, Лен поднес ее к заднице и к двум пальцам, что продолжали разминать круговые мышцы, и добавил еще один. Пальцы Лена спереди, не отлипавшего от груди Барри, пальцы Лена сзади, оставлявшего засосы на его плечах, — даже на скорости, не успевая переваривать обилие информации, мозг Барри взрывался. Пульсация крови отдавалась в припухших сосках, каждое прикосновение к которым причиняло тянущую боль, стекающую прямо в ноющий член и саднящую задницу.

Это уже было неприятно. Но они с Леном подобное проходили. Всего пара минут, и Барри заведется по новой. Тем более что сам Лен не кончил. Ни один, ни второй. Они пропихнули в Барри четвертый палец, пятый и уже одного этого хватало, чтобы сообразить, что задумал Лен. 

На задворках сознания мелькала мысль, что они вдвоем порвут его к чертям. Но эту мысль задавливала спокойная уверенность, что тело, регенерирующее с невероятной скоростью, это выдержит. И полчаса не пройдет, как Барри восстановится. Так, что даже Кейтлин не догадается ни о чем. Если только Барри сам не проболтается.

— Хочу… Тебя… — выдал он, тяжело дыша и насаживаясь на пальцы. Потому что завелся. Чувствовал, как вновь вставший член мажет по животу. Понимал, что если дальше продолжит молчать, то Лен чисто из своего природного сволочизма снова заставит кончить. А потом еще и еще. Без члена в заднице. Просто чтобы вымотать Барри. И все равно заставить просить. Жалобно ныть и умолять. О члене в заднице. И о том, чтобы кончить от члена в заднице.

Что поделать — Барри слишком любил его член. И кончал на нем до темноты перед глазами и ощущением, что в голове лопаются все сосуды.

Его просьбу услышали. Оба Лена, действуя синхронно, вынули пальцы из его задницы и выпрямились по обе стороны от тела Барри. Тот, что спереди, собирая губами капли пота, проложил дорожку из поцелуев по шее и подбородку к губам, а тот, что сзади, — почти такую же, только по шее к затылку. Но Барри уклонился от поцелуя, отвернулся лицом в подушку. Лен недовольно сжал пальцы у него на боку и снова потянулся за поцелуем. 

Но облом.

— Барри, что…

Ответить Барри не смог. Не сумел пересилить себя и вслух сказать, какая мысль-желание полыхнула у него в мозгу. И поглотила окончательно и бесповоротно. Лен, самозабвенно целующий сам себя.

— Не меня, — продолжая уклоняться, сорвано выдохнул Барри. В конце концов, не одному же Лену развлекаться. Тем более что их тут двое. Трое. Барри должен это увидеть!

Лен понял. Уловил, будто прочел мысли Барри. Не раздумывая и всего раз переглянувшись, они оба прилипли друг к другу, целуясь. Сосались так самовлюбленно, жадно и с полной отдачей, что стоило Барри представить, что он присоединяется к ним третьим, как сразу вздрогнул от прошившего тела спазма и снова кончил, стиснув зубы и вцепившись в обоих Ленов. Кончил как подросток, просто от одного этого зрелища. Всхлипнул от такого предательства собственного тела и воплотил фантазию в жизнь — вклинился, облизывая губы то одного, то другого, всасывая, сплетаясь языками. Его ладони на их шеях, их руки на его теле, их пот, сперма и смазка, запах секса, окружавший всех трех. Минуты не прошло, как Барри снова был готов. Вспыхнул, будто сухая спичка. И как раз вовремя, потому что тот Лен, что спереди, толкнул Барри в грудь, от поддразниваний переходя к решительным действиям, а другой потянул на себя, подхватывая под колени, раскрывая максимально широко. 

Он не раз так делал, правда, держал только одну ногу, свободной рукой пропихивая член в анус Барри. В принципе, Лен и теперь так сделал, только… в три руки. Как бы дико это не звучало. Навис сверху, протолкнул член в легко поддавшийся анус вместе с двумя пальцами, гладя себя вдоль ствола члена. Доставая до простаты Барри. Надавливая на нее так, что тот жмурился и кусал губы от пронизывающих тело будто электрических разрядов.

Барри стиснул пальцы на руках Лена, придерживающих его ноги, откинулся затылком ему на плечо, закусив губу и тихо поскуливая. Лен раскрыл его слишком сильно, одного члена было мало. Пальцев не хватало. Барри то и дело срывался в вибрацию, но почти сразу останавливался — так бы он снова кончил, недополучив то, чего хотел. Какой-то сумасшедший и нездоровый мозговынос, до истерики. Барри, как мог, подавался на член и пальцы, улавливал, как Лен под ним шепчет на ухо что-то грязное, пошлое и откровенно бесстыдное. Но в голове шумело так, что расслышать не получалось. Сказать ничего не получалось. Только удерживать себя на краю, чтобы не сорваться. 

Влажные прядки волос уже давно прилипли ко лбу. Слезы катились из глаз, и один Лен слизывал их горячим языком, а второй стирал, водя кончиками пальцев по вискам. Барри почти ненавидел их в эту минуту. Что одного, что второго. Потому что в любое время только этому ублюдку хватало совести вести себя как распоследний конченый урод.

Головка второго члена мазнула по краю ануса. Барри перетряхнуло от этого ощущения. Он сильнее вцепился в руки Лена, сжал их до синяков. Второй член входил с усилием, медленно. Но не насиловал — мягко распирал изнутри, глубже и глубже с каждым толчком, с каждой судорогой, пробегающей вдоль позвоночника Барри. Больно и неудобно, мокро, но просто охренительно горячо. Заполняя до конца, создавая ощущение, что еще чуть-чуть и Барри лопнет. Взорвется от одной только мысли, что внутри него сразу два Лена. Не один, а два ублюдка. И от этого неебически крыло, срывало к чертям все тормоза. Барри вздрагивал в руках Лена, стремясь податься навстречу, поелозить на двух членах. Ускорялся, вибрируя и слыша стоны. Задушенные. Умоляющие. 

Между ними безостановочно хлюпало, но Барри все никак не мог остановиться. Сперма текла из его члена. Еще не финал, но уже где-то близко. Лен в два рта зацеловывал тело Барри, кусал, с силой сжимал руками. А у того перед глазами все размывалось, сильнее и сильнее, пока не потемнело, и Барри выгнулся в хриплом вскрике, краем сознания улавливая, что оба Лена сдавили его с обеих сторон, одновременно спуская.

Снова они уделали всю постель. Ну и к черту.

Барри не хватило сил, а точнее желания, отлепиться. Даже подняться и пойти в душ, потому что сперма в заднице — то еще удовольствие.

— Знаешь, — пробормотал он, спихивая с себя Лена и устраиваясь между ними, — в мире придумали такую классную вещь, как презервативы.

Никто ему и в этот раз не ответил. Снова. Оба засранца молча обняли его с двух сторон и нахально приготовились спать.

— С днем рождения, Барри, — прозвучало, когда он почти успел провалиться в новый муторный сон.

— Он был два дня назад, — едва разжав губы, пробормотал Барри в шею одному Лену, плотнее обхватывая рукой другого.

— Знаю. Тогда ты мне и озвучил, какой хотел получить подарок.

«Чертов Циско, — подумал Барри, окончательно отключаясь. — И чертова Кейтлин с их экспериментальной выпивкой… Лучшие в мире друзья».


End file.
